Hopeless Romance
by Rukama
Summary: Contains short drabbles/oneshots of Piri/Maria, a fanmade character to represent the Philippines in Hetalia. Take a look if you see a pairing you like.
1. England

**Fever **

_Flashback_

It was that day when Arthur was actually growing fond of the woman Alfred brought with him. He didn't know much about her but she had this exotic beauty that caught his eye the moment he saw her. He had never seen women like her in his country. Hopefully, she didn't catch him staring.

"Hey, Arthur! This is Maria." Alfred grinned, wrapping his arm around her in a...friendly way. "She's from the Philippines! You know, somewhere around the Pacific Ocean or something..." He gave him a thumbs-up.

"Is alright if she stays here for a while? Your house seemed to be the perfect place and...don't worry, Matthew's staying here, so...wait. Is he even here? Hmm, is he that guy who..." he went on and on, until Arthur stopped listening.

He looked at her with piercing eyes as she stared back with equal innocence. Now, what was he suppose to do again?

"Pleased to meet you, Maria." he bowed down, executing his always polite manners.

She returned him a smile. An unusually bright, sunny smile. "H-hello, po."

He blinked twice in surprise. She tipped her head in a confused angle.

He cleared his throat, averting his eyes away from her.

"I suppose...a welcome celebration is...is in order." he looked back at Alfred in turn to regain his confidence. "...It shall take place tomorrow night."

"Seriously? That's so awesome!" he cried out of joy, holding her by the hands, grinning to no end. "Narinig mo yun, Maria? May handaan bukas! Maghahanda si Kuya Arthur para sa iyo!"

Arthur twitched. What nonsense was he spitting out now? Is this some unknown magical spell he's casting on her or something?

He saw her smile once more, even better than before. Glowing with happiness she said, "Salamat, ho...pero hindi naman kailangan gawin ito lahat para sa 'kin..."

She was saying something nice. He can tell with her smile. Was she saying thank you?

"Ehh? Sige naa, Maria-!" he whined, leveling his height with hers.

Okay, that wasn't a good sign. What's happening to Alfred? Did she say something that upset him?

"What...what is she saying?" he demanded, feeling completely left out.

Alfred looked at him. "Oh...well, she said 'Thank you, but you don't have to do all that for me...' Hahaha! Maria's too modest! Antonio must have raised her strictly,"

Ah. That's never happened before. No woman ever rejected anything he offered.

"Tell her it's alright. It's nothing to be too embarrassed about." with a tight nod as he looked at her, he excused himself to make the preparations.

**End of Flashback**  


* * *

Okay, now he knew there was something wrong with him. It's hardly been a day and he felt like he'd been in love with her ever since! It's like...he'd seen her before. He shook his head. Impossible. With a woman like her, why could he forget?

Her lips were so tempting but he couldn't let Alfred see him like this. It would destroy his...manly pride. He took another long sip from his wine. This party was for her. It was just an ordinary party. Alfred invited many other counties to come so that they could get to know her better.

He bit his lower lip. Just once would he have wanted to taste her lips. She didn't have to love him back.

It wasn't like he'd expect her to,

He drank another glass of wine. His mind was almost stirring into madness but he managed to control it after all those past hangovers.

Hold it...hangovers, huh...?

He took his last glass and wiped the small drops left on his lips. He could look like he was drunk and...he'd have an excuse to kiss her, right?

It was a stupid plan.

But it actually made sense.

He laughed softly. Could he really do it? It was funny when he'd feel her under his arms, squirming at his touch.

He caught his breath and slapped himself.

He was such a pervert.


	2. America

**Moondance **

"D-dancing?" Maria stammered, her hands trembling. What did she know about it. She was never really good at it in the first place, why should Alfred bother her about it now?

"C'monn, please Maria?" he begged her with pleading eyes. She sighed. How could she also resist that?

"S-sige na nga," she complied, reluctantly moving her arms around his shoulders. She tried her best to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks.

"We'll just have to keep on practicing till you get it!" he grinned, pulling her closer to him. It felt wonderful to hold her again. Almost enough for him to believe that she'd just keep on failing, giving him more excuse of holding her in his arms.

Wait a sec...somehow, the face of Arthur tugged his mind soon after. It wasn't like he was also thinking similarly the same thing, right? He mentally gave himself a nervous laugh. No way. Arthur wouldn't be interested in her. That's the only fact he clung onto when he was with Maria.

"Di nga?" she cried out, struggling to move away from him. Maria hated dancing now. She kept on tripping over and doing all the moves wrong. She had never felt so embarrassed of herself when she did it all in front of Alfred.

He caught his breath. The more she kept on struggling close to his body, the hotter he got. "Sige naa, M-Maria-!" he struggled to keep his voice in tact. He tightly held on her hands for support to his plea.

"O-O sige, sige..." she settled down, telling him that he could lighten his grip on her.

The sexual stress soon left him. He wouldn't do it. No way. Maria is a respected woman. She obviously deserved more than what he desperately wanted to offer. Soon, he was back to his euphoric self.

"Okay! Let's take it from the top. It's just a simple waltz, that goes, one two three, one two three..." he led her through each step one by one, taking his sweet time.

In moment's time, Alfred saw her leading him through his own steps. "A-ah! Nakakasayaw na ko!" she smiled right through him, adding small twirls here and there...

She looked so beautiful, Alfred couldn't resist. He held on to her tighter and moved her closer, as her breath mingled with hers. She wasn't resisting...that was a good thing, right?

His warm lips moved onto hers, slowly...lightly...almost as if he was hesitant to touch her. Was he scared? disgusted? bored? Maria couldn't think any longer as she clung on to his shoulders, deepening the kiss. He groaned softly at her surrender and immediately gave a whole lot more.

As they moved away, Alfred saw how red her cheeks had grown. She no longer looked as happy as she a few minutes ago...did he do something wrong?

_"Wow..."_ her lips mouthed out, her fingers moving lightly on them.

Alfred grinned, giving her his most sincere, gratifying smile.

_"Just one more to make it sure it's perfect..."_


	3. Macau

**Quietly**

He was wondering why she wanted to ride alone. The whole idea of a Gondola ride was to spend it as a couple. It was an activity his country was known of. There may have been a 'few' casinos and hotels here and there, but at least the bus fares were free to get there. It's just another smart ploy to get people to gamble in their well-known casinos.

"One ride for the lady?" He asked, with the usual smile he gave to his customers. It was also a good reason to learn a bit of English to communicate better with foreign tourists. And now was the time to use it, he figured.

"Ah...y-yes, thank you..." She whispered, climbing in the gondola. And off they sailed in icy silence.

He rowed the gondola slowly, staring curiously at the maiden in front of him. The road ahead didn't require must of his attention, considering how used he was to it. He saw her long black hair hung lightly on her shoulders, her body crouched as her eyes stared at the flat boards of the gondola. She looked...quite attractive just sitting there.

Suddenly, she just stared back at him with equal curiosity. He looked away quickly, his cheeks reddening. "This wasn't once you felt like this, Li." He thought to himself as he remembered the other beautiful women he saw...with their boyfriends or husbands. He sighed at that thought. Now...he once again saw a woman like that...with no one to be with.

"A-are you going to sing...?" She stammered, as she averted her eyes away.

He didn't blame her. It was obviously his fault, he realized.

"O-oh! R-right, s-s-sorry," He exclaimed immediately, clutching his oar tightly and returned to staring the road intently, like what he should do. "What would you like, miss?" He asked nicely, treating her like another happy customer.

"Anything would be nice," She replied, smiling at him, looking quite tired and forced in his eyes. "I should probably sing something soothing for her..."

And so he did.

"So..is it your first time riding a gondola?" He grinned after singing his first number.

After some moments of silence, he daringly looked back at her, wondering if she wanted to ignore him. He was beginning to be quite fond of her, he at least wanted to talk to cherish the lasting memories...and since she was a customer. Gondoliers like himself had to be friendly to all who sat in their gondola.

Soon, as soon as he heard light snoring, much to his surprise, [and dismay] he saw her eyes closed, her head hung low lightly from her drooped shoulders. She was sleeping.

One thing he couldn't get his mind off were her soft, tempting lips.

He was getting closer...and he didn't know why...

Could he do it?


	4. Russia

**Interdependency**

"What's wrong, Maria...? I thought you didn't like the cold." Ivan asked, turning back to see her shivering body. He wanted to give her his coat since he was so used to the temperature in Russia, but Maria insisted that she didn't need it. He was wondering why since her body said otherwise...

"I-I didn't say that...I just, never had s-snow at all in my country. I did have rain though. I-In fact, I always l-look forward to it during the summer..." she replied, returning him a reassuring smile, unaware of her stammering.

Then she moved her hands quickly and covered his eyes. "Hey Ivan, tell me..." she whispered, as he shivered at the warmth of her breath that was so close to his ear. "What was the color of the flowers you were looking up ahead?"

"...Yellow," he whispered, smiling at his imaginative sunflowers then eventually the woman who was standing so close to him, carefully covering his eyes. Never did he feel so protected and warm ever since he met her touch.

She laughed, removing her hands. "They were white," she giggled, looking back at him with that same glow on her face he remembered back at the Philippines.

Ivan shook his head, a compassionate smile emerging from his face. "They were covered by the snow, if you look closely..." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her hands lightly and lead them to the field.

When they arrived, he pulled out a single flower and brushed some snow away, revealing the brightest shade of yellow Maria had ever seen. "You are like this flower Maria..." he held it out to her, enclosing it with her fingers.

"...Even under so much snow and almost no sunlight, you always managed to preserve that unending glow within yourself..." he blushed slightly, averting his eyes from her surprised expression.

He only saw colors after he met her. It was always black, gray and a lot of white. He only knew now that yellow wasn't the only color that brought him warmth.

It was just his favorite.

It was the one that brought a smile to his face.

It was the same one that...brought him to Maria.


	5. Russia2

Something wasn't right. That, Maria could tell. After meeting all the countries during the party, she felt that there was just...someone missing.

Someone she needed to meet.

She walked out of Arthur's house and into his backyard filled with many beautiful plants of every kind.

"Looks like nothing beats an English garden..." Maria gazed and took her time to absorb the scenery beyond Arthur's four walls.

_"I wonder why we didn't have the party here instead," _ she whispered to herself before she sat down amongst the small field of tiny sunflowers.

"I wondering why as well..." a deep voice rang her ears, surprising Maria almost instantly.

She turned around abruptly in search for the voice. It didn't take her long to see a man in pale white, sitting a few feet away from her. _Why didn't she notice it before?_

"O-oh! Hello!" Maria turned to him and bowed down as a greeting, her face red from embarrassment.

He only nodded and stood up to approach the tiny sunflowers near her. His long fingers brushed the small, bright-colored petals as they moved to his direction.

"What is your name...?" he whispered, his eyes still on the sunflowers.

"U-um...I'm Maria!" she stammered, unsure if this man is dangerous or also one of the countries Arthur invited.

He turned to her, looking as though there was obviously something wrong. Maria almost flinched at his stare.

"I wasn't asking you..." he frowned, but it instantly disappeared when he turned back to the sunflowers his warm smile glowing. "I was asking the flowers..."

Maria's sudden embarrassment also went away as she remembered naming her tomatoes for Antonio. She was glad she wasn't the only person who thought things that way.

"I...I'm sorry, but you are...?" she felt braver, wanting to have a conversation with such an eccentric man. She was very sure he was a country as well. _"Probably one full of sunflowers..."_

"Ivan." he looked back at her, still smiling. "I'm from Russia, you see." he made no move to stand up regardless of this woman standing a few feet away from him, almost looking down on him with curious eyes.

He gaped at her for a moment. He was suddenly amazed at how much glow she seemed to possess, when all she had on her was a simple, white dress with a pink sash on her right shoulder. Most of the people he saw glowed as well...but only artificially. With their fancy dresses and make-up and whatnot.

"You are...very beautiful, are you not...?" he smiled, turning his back once more to the sunflowers.

Maria's eyes beamed as she remembered saying the same words to her tomatoes so she sat by with him and enjoyed the simple scenery in front of them both.

"Yes...sunflowers are very, very beautiful," she smiled her best and carefully plucked out the brightest one.

Ivan blinked once more in confusion, not sure whether to look at the sunflower on her hand or her face. They seemed to rival the other's glow.

"I...I wasn't talking about the flower this time,"

_"Maria..."_


	6. Austria

Roderich was sulking. And it was one of those rarest emotions he could ever bring up to himself. Ever since his divorce with Hungary, he couldn't get his mind put together. His heart was broken to tiny, unrepairable pieces. Who would have thought that love would have been so cruel to him. He and Hungary decided to stay as close friends though. Should this be how was to continue his life? Watching his once lover fall in the arms of another?

He wasn't used to people not depending on him. It was his way of feeling responsible and proud. That he could help carry someone's burden brought himself strength. The fact that Hungary wasn't able to realize his capabilities clenched his heart and destroyed his self-esteem.

"E-excuse me, b-but are you okay?" a small, unusual voice raised up to his ears, making him turn to its direction.

He saw a girl with long, black hair, wearing a white dress with a strange, pink sash on her shoulder. She was holding a silver tray, her expression wholly concerned.

He looked away, unperturbed. "It's nothing...but thank you for your concern."

That's right. He was at Arthur's party. Apparently Hungary wasn't attending so it seemed to be the perfect place to reflect on his broken life.

She nodded shyly and went on her way, and Roderich returned to his quiet reflections, trying to find ways to keep his divorce completely out of his mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a high pitched scream. Austria's eyes narrowed and quickly ran to the scene before anyone else.

He saw that same girl from a few minutes ago, broken pieces of wineglasses strewn all over the place, wine soaked on her body, the silver tray flew aside.

He immediately moved to help her as he saw her try to stand up quickly. "W-wait!" he cried out. "Don't move. You might cut yourself." he walked towards her and carefully brushed the shards of glass left on her dress and hair.

She sat there, blushing beet red, but Roderich didn't notice as he continued to examine her arms and legs in case she did get herself cut.

He sighed in relief, concluding that there were none. By then, he reached out for her hands and helped her stand up. He saw her embarrassed expression and his gaze softened.

"S-sorry, po..." she whispered, her eyes averting away from him. After which, she saw Alfred approaching their direction, but she continued to look up at him. "...but thank you for your-!"

"M-Maria!" Alfred moved to her side worryingly, holding her tightly by the shoulders. "A-are you okay?" he cried out, "W-why did you carry that tray of wineglasses yourself? No one told you to do that, did they?" he frowned at her silence. "Oh no...who told you to do this? C'mon, Maria. I'll beat him up for you!" he dragged her arm to a direction brought by instinct.

"O-oi, Kuya...I'm fine, really! T-this was all my fault!" she struggled from his grip.

_"Oh...so her name was Maria, huh.."_ he held his chin, and looked at them once more. _"Hey...there are more glass shards left hanging behind her!"_ his eyes narrowed, in fear that there was still a possibility of her getting hurt.

As soon as Roderich was about to run to brush them off, his foot slipped on the wine that wasn't cleaned up yet and fell onto Maria.

"AHH!"

"EEK!"

He was somehow prepared for the fall and only took out on her half of his weight, pressure falling onto his hands that clutched onto her shoulders and arms tightly for support.

When he did get close, all he wanted was to let go. But he also took in the scent of her hair and perfume. He sighed inwardly. How long has it been since he recognized a woman's scent? She smelled so much like Hungary, he suddenly forgot all about the shards on her back that were probably gone because of his previous impact.

_"You...smell very nice,"_ he whispered, slowly brought unto unconsciousness, remembering all the times he and Hungary were together. _"I wouldn't mind...if I did this forever..."_ he moved his head to the crook of her neck and his arm around her, pulling her close.

He heard her gasp softly, but he didn't care. She felt so soft, and his heart almost burst of joy when she silently relied on him to remove the shards off her when she fell. Hungary wouldn't have let him do that if she were in her position...he sighed.

"O-oi! Roderich! What the hell are you doing?" Alfred pointed at him accusingly, his cheeks burnt red. "Y-you can't do that to Maria!"

It only provoked Roderich as he tightened his embrace on Maria and turned to look at Alfred. "Since when did you decide what happens to her." he raised his eyebrows skeptically.

All Maria could do was embarrassingly hide her face, wishing she were somewhere else. "Oh no..."

This was going to be a long night.


	7. Prussia

**Different**

In one very coincidental morning, Prussia was out on the streets from where Maria lived. He groaned at the heat of the sun, pulling back his sleeves to lessen it. He just learned recently from Germany how she was quite a gambler in her nature. So he decided to take a visit and see it for himself…and the fact that Austria ordered him to give her this stupid letter…which he would have immediately declined, but still piqued his curiosity greatly.

He wanted to open it but Austria warned him of great consequences if he did. He shrugged and blew off the idea in the end. It wasn't because of what Austria could do to torture him, but the fact that he hardly knew this Maria; it would seem distasteful of him to pry into her personal matters.

"Oh!" A female voice reached his ears, as he turned to claim its attention. "Are you Gilbert? The one Kuya Austria sent…?" she decreased her tone as she approached him, her dress flowing by her pace of walking.

He turned and was surprised at her small height. She almost looked like a child, but she seemed to have the eyes of an adult. He grinned maliciously. She didn't look the least intimidating. He couldn't help but tease her for a while. How he enjoyed picking on people like her.

"U-um…the letter, if you please," she stammered the moment she saw the malice in his eyes and smile. He stood like a tree next to her, but she had to keep stern of her character.

As she reached out for it in his hand, he pulled it away and almost couldn't help but laugh at her naïve actions. "No way. You and I are going have several bets, little girl." He messed up her hair a bit, remembering the times he used to bully Germany when they were kids.

Her eyes widened. Austria didn't mention about this…but it still sounded like fun for Maria. She looked up to him and stared at his crimson eyes, glaring them with her black ones. "I will get my letter if I win, right?"

He hung the letter in front of her face in an attempt to annoy her. "Sure, but don't think you'll win easily." He replied proudly, placing the letter back in his pocket.

"You're on."

He grinned. "Alright. Let's go with something easy…" he thought for a moment and seized the first idea on his mind. "I bet you can't get Gilbird…" he pointed at the yellow chick perched on his head "…out from my head without having to tip-toe or jump to get him."

At first thought Maria found it virtually impossible because of her height. She frowned, _"Di naman ito madali eh!" _then she remembered about the animals she took care in her farm. She pondered a bit and found the perfect solution.

She brought out a piece of cornbread from her basket and stretched her hand as far as she can without pushing her toes up. Prussia reflexively blushed at her closeness. "Hereee, little bird…" she made soft noises to catch his attention. Gilbird turned to her and chirped happily, flying down to her palm, taking small bites off her cornbread. She petted his head and received a chirp of approval as a warm smile emerged from her face.

…then she looked Prussia, her innocent smile changing to the "I-told-you-so," smile.

Prussia pouted, trying to hide his awe at how quick Gilbird grew to her. "W-well, I told you it was easy!" he growled, remembering the failed attempts of other countries when they tried to do the same.

He almost wanted to ask how she did it, but she answered as though she read his mind. "I have learned to take care of many animals like Gilbird when I was young," she looked at the small chick, who was almost finished with her bread. "Some of them end up stuck in the roof, or a tree," she laughed remembering those moments in her life, "I always use cornbread to get to them to fly down, since it's always their favourite." She let Gilbird fly back to Prussia's head, closing his eyes to sleep after his meal.

He didn't expect that, but she took the bet as though it wasn't anything. "T-then, I bet you can't control the heat in your country!" he pouted, knowing full well she, nor anyone could do that.

She blinked and almost laughed at how hot he was beginning to feel as she noticed his folded sleeves. The heat was nothing for Maria, but it was a burden to Prussia. "Alright, alright, fine." She took his hand and led him to what she called, "The barangay's family restaurant just installed new air conditioners and I was about to try them out." she finally suppressed her laughter after seeing his wide-eyed expression. "You can have lunch there too, if you like."

He almost smiled. Why was she being so nice after how mean he treated her when they first spoke to each other? This must be their undying hospitality to people. He shrugged. This wasn't so bad..

When they arrived, Prussia could almost taste the coldness of the familiar air conditioning units. He sat down on one of the chairs, satisfied that the heat was long gone.

"Hey, Papa Spain!" she called out, and Prussia's eyes widened in surprise. "May bisita tayo uli!" she smiled, "Magluto tayo ng masarap para sa kanya; bago lang ata siya dito eh," her voice died away as she entered what looked like the kitchen.

"Ehh? Who did you invite, Maria?" he heard Spain's voice, regardless of how soft it was. He crawled quietly and listened behind the kitchen doors.

"Kuya Prussia and his pet chick, Gilbird!"

He heard a plate break in pieces, and Prussia gulped in fear.

"A-ah! Pasensya na, Maria," he heard him speak, as he heard sweeping as well. "I-I was just really surprised, that's all," Spain suppressed his anger, but he tried to keep a smile on his face from the clueless Maria.

"Okay lang, itay...ako na lang maglilinis dito."

"D-di na! Gumawa ka na ng pangtanghalian para sa kanila, di dapat sila maghintay." He handed her a plate of duck eggs. He smiled evilly, "Give this to Prussia. Surprise him a bit." He laid the plate on her hands. "He has a thing for these sort of stuff."

Maria immediately thought of Gilbird. This would be strange dish, but she saw no harm in doing so. She smiled, "S-sige, salamat, 'tay!" Prussia heard approaching footsteps from the kitchen, so he ran as quick as he can back to his seat in time to see Maria exit.

"Okay, now it's my turn to give you a dare." She smiled innocently and laid a plate of freshly cooked duck eggs, but to Prussia, it looked like death in first sight. "W-what are these…?" Gilbird, who was still sleeping, was lucky enough not to encounter this.

"They're _baluts, _it's a native delicacy in our country," she grinned as she pushed the plates near him. "Kuya America particularly despises them, but I don't understand why…" she frowned, as she cracked an egg herself. "They're really good with salt and vinegar," she laid the said seasonings on the table and used some herself. "Cheers," she said, first learning this from Kuya England whenever he proposed a toast. She ate the balut and grinned at him after she swallowed it. "Pretty good, huh?"

"You...chicken killer!" He gasped between words, his eyes squinting in nausea. He could never imagine eating another that! It almost looked like eating Gilbird! He shivered at the thought.

"…It's duck."

"Duck…killer, then." He twitched as his hands trembled. It still would have been the same.

She ignored his remark and went on to a greater subject.

"Hey, since you gave me two dares," she grinned, "It means I get another dare, right?"

"T-the second one didn't count!" he tried to tear his eyes off away the eggs.

"But I still accomplished it!"

He groaned. "Okay, okay…fine." _Anything to get this over with…_

She took up a large handkerchief that was folded into a triangle. "Eat it blindfolded."

"W-what! Are you crazy! Why!"

"I'm trying to make this easier for you," she replied, handing him over the cloth. "It will taste good, I promise!" she pleaded. Just once would she like to see someone not of her own race to share the joy of tasting her food…

It seemed to make sense to Prussia, he didn't have to look at it all the while; his eyes narrowed.

…while he was going to eat that…that abomination called a _balut._

"C'mon, I'll tie it for you, just one egg, that's all," she tried her best to calm him down as she walked behind his seat and wrapped the cloth around his eyes. She felt him trembling. For a second, she didn't want to make him go through this, but she's already gone this far…she didn't want to turn back.

"Okay…is it tied well?"

He nodded, too fearful to speak.

"I promise, I'll let you do anything you want after this,"

He stood quiet for a moment, "Promise? Anything, okay?"

She tapped his shoulder. "Yes, Prussia. I promise." She reassured him without thinking about it. So long as it sounded like it would calm him down, Maria would say it.

She sighed and continued on. "So…I have three _eggs l_eft on the plate." She touched his hand and his nerves moved reflexively. "I want you to pick one blindfolded,"

"B-but why?" Prussia tried to sound brave, though merely touching it brought revulsion to his system.

"…just for fun,"

He didn't reply but he reached out for an egg on the plate, "Oh god, oh god, I'm h-holding one of them."

She face-palmed and took it immediately from his hands. "G-geez, Prussia. You're more of a wuss than Kuya America when he tasted this."

His nerves shot up. "He tasted them?"

"Of course he did!" she replied, "…but with the help of Papa Spain though." She remembered. "Do you want me to call him?"

"NO!" he immediately cried out, noticing only now that Spain hasn't shown up yet. "Can we get this over with?" he complained, imagining the moment when he had to taste the egg. He blamed himself for starting this whole "I bet," game. This must be the true consequence of his actions. His heart began to beat quickly. How he hated acting like a coward in front of a woman, nonetheless. It didn't seem to bother him as much as he thought he would. She didn't seem to mind his behaviour.

That was something new.

"Alright, please say, aah…" she whispered in a sing-song voice as though she was conversing with a child. Prussia opened his mouth slightly, feeling the insides of the egg enter his mouth.

As soon as it was over, he felt everything that was in the egg still inside his mouth. His nightmare was coming true.

He was panicking as his eyes shot open; his hands slamming the table as though he was choking.

He couldn't swallow it.

It was too disgusting for his tastes, regardless of the many seasonings Maria added so that he wouldn't complain about it.

"Mmmft! Mmff!" His cheeks were all puffed, and he was freaking out.

"Prussia! Don't you dare throw that up!" she cried out, hating the universal habit of wasting good food. "I-If you do I—!"

He didn't seem to stop squirming in his seat.

"I-I'm going to kiss you!" she cried out the first thing that came into her mind.

She blushed, surprised at her own words. _"T-tangina! Bakit ko sinabi yun?" _ She covered her mouth, her whole body trembling in embarrassment.

Prussia looked up at her with wide eyes and calmed down almost immediately as he stopped slamming the table and moving around his seat.

After a few seconds, he smirked and swallowed the food almost…too easily.

"W-what?" she stared at him in disbelief. Did he just…swallow it? She led out a sigh of relief but a small part of her heart tugged lightly, insisting that for a second she wanted him to kiss her. Now that he didn't throw it up, maybe then he…

"Fine, you got me. I swallowed it,"

She led out a small huff, thinking that he swallowed it so easily because he feared more of kissing _her_ than throwing up the _balut. _She sighed inwardly. _"That was the plan, okay Maria?"_ she told herself. She knew it was going to happen…but why did she feel this slight hint of sadness within her? She should have been proud that he was able to consume the _balut_ so easily.

"…I'm happy for you, Prussia!" she returned back to her old self, smiling till her cheeks hurt. She didn't need to think of that any longer. This moment of seeing Prussia consume the _balut _sprung pride into her heart. "You did it,"

He ignored her praises and immediately said,

"Okay, now you have to kiss me," he said calmly, as he licked the remaining bits of the egg from his lips. _This was too easy._

"W-w-what are you talking about?" she cried out as her cheeks finally reddened like tomatoes. "You didn't throw up the balut, so you don't have to," she tried to explain it to him as calmly as possible. "B-besides, I-I didn't mean it anyway, so—!"

"You said I could do whatever I want right?" he smirked as his eyes gazed on her lips. "That delicacy of yours didn't turn out to be so bad in the end." He stood up from his seat as the contradicting ideas screamed in his head.

_ "What the hell are you doing?" _the Prussia from his mind growled.

_ I want to kiss her, that's all._

_ "Since when!"_ he spat.

_ …When she got Gilbird down from my head. _

_ "That's all?" _

His eyes narrowed. No. That wasn't all. He remembered her glowing face when she talked about how she raised animals in her farm. That time when she touched his chest for a second to get to Gilbird sent electric impulses from his spine, and when she tied the cloth onto his eyes, his heart almost skipped a beat. Also when she made that sing-song tone as she fed him the_ balut…_he gasped softly. How could have not noticed it before?

He seemed to have loved…every single moment he spent with her that very day.

It was because it was different. She was different

…and he loved every bit of it.

_He was going to have to tear Austria's letter into pieces soon..._

_-FIN-  
_


	8. England 2

_**A/N**: Okay so here's another Iggy/Piri oneshot for you guys! Hohohoho. Secretly...I also support Iggy/Piri the most so it's gonna have a little something-something compared to what the other chapters don't have...heehee. _

* * *

_Maria couldn't help but think of the man her Kuya Alfred introduced to her a few days ago. There was just something about him she couldn't get her mind off. She immediately brought his face back to her mind and her heart skipped beats. What was happening to her…? _

_She wanted to know more about this man and it scared her a little bit. But after bringing up a huge amount of courage and rehearsed words on how to sound subtle when asking, she approached a woman that looked almost like her and asked about him. _

"_Oh, you mean England?" Seychelles laughed with a hint of pink tinting her delicate cheeks. "He's just the most charming, sweet, and handsome gentleman I've ever met!" she looked at him from afar with dreamy eyes, a genuine smile reaching her face. "I just love him so much…" she whispered softly, her hands clutched together. _

_Maria smiled but she tried her best to ignore her words. Were he and Seychelles already together? What was she feeling at that moment? Jealousy? Sadness? Fear…? She felt all three that moment. _

Months have passed since that party and all she wanted to do was brush that memory off her mind. She, Alfred and Arthur have been close during the duration of the time, but she knew the feeling of hers never changed when she realized how much closer she was now with Arthur than with her own Kuya.

Alfred frequently visits her over at Arthur's house but he never did stick around as much as he did before. Day by day, everything Arthur did was a sight for sore eyes for Maria.

Maria never brought up the topic on love with Arthur, but it almost ticked her to do so whenever Seychelles came to visit him. She felt slightly childish for pretending to be busy in her room every time Arthur asked if she wanted to come down and greet Seychelles. She knew deep in her gut that she was feeling utter jealousy for that woman. Right now was one of those days.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down, Maria…?" Arthur asked with a smile on his face. All Maria noticed was that it seemed to be more handsome than before. Her heart stopped. That wasn't good. She could now tell the kinds of smiles he brings up many an occasion? She felt a tinged of envy.

"Opo, Kuya…madami pa ako gagawin. Pasensya na talaga…" she replied with her already-trained mocked despair, scratching her head to set the bill.

Arthur's expression changed into a more confused look, struggling to understand her newfound language. "Um…'Yes, brother…I have many…' u-um…ah, I'm really sorry, Maria but that's still all I could understand so far…" he laughed after trying to translate what she wanted to say.

"Things, kuya! I have things to do," she laughed with him, a real smile emerging from her lips. "So please tell Seychelles I'll try my best to meet up with her next time."

He smiled, and messed up Maria's hair like a child, "Alright, fine, but I'm always ready to welcome you when you feel like coming downstairs." He took one last look at her and closed the door softly.

Maria's smile disappeared, but Arthur had already left to not have noticed it. _"I'm always ready to welcome you…" _her heart beat furiously. Those words…never sounded so wonderful when he said it.

She slapped her cheeks in embarrassment after trying to remember his words. What was she thinking? He just said that to only mean if she wanted to go downstairs and not anything else!

She groaned softly at how she over she always keeps trying to over-analyze his actions. It annoyed her greatly since they almost-always never worked.

Ignoring all that, she pressed her ear against her door, trying to listen once more at the conversations he and Seychelles would be sharing. It was a bad habit of hers but thankfully the halls of Arthur's house weren't sound proof and it made silly sounds which Alfred told her before were echoes.

"…_I'm just so happy, Arthur!" she recognized it as Seychelles voice. _

"_It's good to see you smiling again…" It was Arthur's next._

"_Ano ba naman ang pinag-uusapan nila?" _she growled softly, her cheeks reddening. She wasn't one to judge but that conversation seemed to be very suspicious. Arthur never told her anything about this…weren't they both already as close as family…?

"_Oh this is just wonderful, you're the best~!" _

"_Y-you don't have to go that far for such praise…" _

"_Oh Arthur, you've made me the happiest woman alive!" _

She moved her ear away from the door and her heart clenched as she imagine Arthur's response. She whined almost immediately. _"Wag mo sabihin na…" _

"…_mahal mo siya…" _

She couldn't listen any longer. Unconsciously, she banged the door with her fist and ran to her bed to bury her face in tears.

* * *

THUD!

"W-what was that?" Arthur cried out, searching for the loud thud, confusion reaching his eyes.

"I-It came from that door…" Seychelles pointed out, just as confused.

His eyes narrowed in fear.

"My sincerest apologies…Seychelles, is it alright if we could end this meeting of ours at the moment…?" He didn't want to shame any woman but he was already worried of Maria as it is. But…it was just small thud, right…? Why was he so worked up on it…?

"O-oh..alright, I can just come back next time and—!" she stopped as she saw Arthur bolt up the straight to the stairs just as immediately.

* * *

"Maria! Maria!" He called out, knocking the door repeatedly. "Maria! Can you hear me?

Her eyes shot up. Was that…Arthur calling to her?

"A-Arthur…?" she was deathly scared. For the longest time she was thinking of him and now, she didn't want it to turn up like this…

Her body didn't want to move from her place, and she didn't know what was the right thing to do.

"Maria…? Please, I'm coming in…alright…?" she heard the door click and her eyes clenched tightly.

There he saw her. A blanket wrapped around her small body, her eyes closed in fear. He couldn't tell what she was doing…but was she…crying?

"Arthur, I…" she whispered, her hands shivering from the fear she had felt a couple of hours ago.

"W-what's wrong, Maria…?" he looked at her with concern tinged in his beautiful green eyes. It was just times like these he would be completely sincere and honest with her. It was always the remedy when Alfred and Matthew were younger…but that wasn't the case with him at the moment…

"_You aren't…mine to keep, I know that…"_ she replied unconsciously, unable to look at him out of embarrassment, remembering the time Seychelles told her about her how much she loved him back at the party. His eyes widened at her immediate statement. "…but I—!" she cried out aloud. She couldn't bear it any longer. She covered her face with both of her hands and helplessly pushing the tears back.

He couldn't stand seeing her looking like this, it crushed his heart a bit knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. "Maria…" he whispered back, holding her arms lightly and tugged them with a force she knew was strong yet gentle. The moment he touched her, she was completely at his mercy. "…please stop doing this to yourself," he released her hands and proceeded to cup her already-flushed cheeks. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it..." From then he still didn't understand what could ever upset her like this.

As soon as he said those words, her heart skipped a beat. _"My heart…that's what's wrong…could you really fix it…?" _Anxiety overwhelmed her consciousness, but it didn't seem like he was finished with his words but Maria just had to say it now. "Seychelles…" she whispered softly, "she…loves you…doesn't she…?" she mumbled out her words, a blush creeping her cheeks. She didn't care any longer.

"_It doesn't matter much to me whose love I receive..." _she imagined it so hard that she...actually heard it? She heard those words come out from his lips and now, she couldn't believe it.

"…just as long as it's yours…" he smiled, and slowly kissed the top of her forehead, his own fingers trembling. His eyes widened.

"…_Bloody hell." _

What…did he just say…?

* * *

**A/N:** Guys! If you don't know, by what he means here, he was trying to say that he wouldn't care who loves him just as long as Piri wasn't one of them. -sigh...~-

Any other country you have in mind for the next chapter? You can suggest by reviewing~ thank you!


	9. Romano

**ROMANO**

* * *

All her life, Maria disliked holding hands with anyone unless it was required. Such exceptions were hearing mass every Sunday and when she practiced dancing. For any other reason, she wouldn't _allow herself holding hands with anyone. It all started when she was child under her father's, Spain, care. _

_ "No way! There's no way I'd be holding hands with her!" a child's voice broke the silence of the chapel along with squirming gestures of escaping his father's clutches._

_ "W-what's wrong with Romano-kun?" his twin would remark, already holding the hand of his sister in effortlessly. _

_ "He…doesn't want to hold hands with me again…" Maria whispered, a frown forming on her face._

_ "R-Romano! Stop it now this instant—!" Spain forced Romano's hand onto Maria's, trying his best to look as subtle as possible. The song, Our Father, has already started playing and the choir sang their piece, as everyone tried their best to ignore the situation Romano started. As soon as Spain successfully clasped their hands together, Maria, already used to it, gave Romano a tight grip on his hand, knowing he would try to let go of her again._

_ "Y-you can let go after the song is over, alright?" Spain whispered angrily, as he held onto Feliciano's and resumed to singing along as though nothing ever happened. Spain had already seen this coming but he knew he needed to teach these children to always hold hands when "Our Father" was sung in mass. Maria and Feliciano were no trouble, but Romano made up for all of it. This was going to be difficult now that he would take all three of them to mass every Sunday. _

_ "I don't want to hold hands with you!" Romano cried out pushing her clasped hand away from his. His face grew redder every second she wouldn't let go. "T-this is so stupid! Holding hands is stupid!"_

_ Maria said nothing and continued to grasp his hand even tighter, not wanting to make a scene and give her papa any more trouble than what Romano already gave. _

_ "G-gah! Your hand is sweating! Let go, let go!" he cried out in pain after Maria almost crushed his hand as soon as he said that._

_ "That's your fault, stupid!" She thought angrily, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment, knowing that being like Romano would not solve anything. The heat between their severely tight hands emitted beads of sweat to trickle their palms. _

_ As soon as the song was over, she immediately threw his hand away from her grasp and gently released Feliciano's. She wiped the sweat off her hands with her dress and glared at Romano who was doing the same with his pants. _

_ "There's no way I'm ever holding hands with you again." _

Many years later, she spent less and less time with her brothers as Spain raised her in the Philippines for the rest of her life. Now that she was a free country, she wasn't afraid of anything.

…except holding hands with Romano.

Even as she grew up, she held hands with the people who sat beside her during mass.

But she always felt uncomfortable. She always feared that the people holding her hands might see notice how warm and damp it was, and she always thought that was never a good sign. Thanks to Romano, she always found herself acting so nervous around the subject of holding hands.

As she walked inside the chapel one Sunday morning, she stopped short.

Was that Papa Spain, Feliciano and…

Romano?

Somehow, she could recognize them from behind, and it startled her a bit. It's been so long since she last met her father and much more her brothers.

She didn't like seeing Romano once more though. Would he be the same Romano he was in the past? Would he laugh at her hands? She was beginning to feel nervous all over again back from when she was a child. She would have wanted to skip mass for today but that would be a sin if she did. So, she did the safest possible thing.

"Papa…Spain?" she called out softly from behind, and much to her relief and anxiety, all three of them turned around and her assumptions were right.

"Maria…" Spain's expression turned sincere as he left the pew to approach her. "You've…come to hear mass, too?"

"Maria! You look so beautiful today~! I'm so happy to see you again, ve~" Feliciano smiled widely as he followed Spain and ran to embrace her tightly.

"Of course…" She smiled genuinely at Spain and returned Feliciano's embrace. "It's good to see you again, Feliciano."

Then she looked at Romano who she presumed was still standing by the pew. To her surprise, she didn't find him.

Where was he? Did he…leave them behind? Why was she suddenly so sad about it?

She shook her thoughts away and tried to forget about him and holding hands.

But a second after that, she…felt something grasp her hand. It was warm and soft and…

It was Romano's…

Why didn't she feel…nervous about it…? Maybe because she was so used to holding his hand in the past, that their hands didn't feel so damp anymore. It was just her mind that gave her that idea all these years.

"Romano…" she whispered his name, and she saw how stiff he suddenly got after she did.

He immediately released her hand, a blush forming on his face. "O-oi! Don't get any ideas, stupid! I-I was just checking if those stupid hands of yours were sweating again, okay?" He already knew they weren't but he averted his eyes and proceeded to scratch his head, looking away from his former sister.

_"…but I'm…glad to see you again."_ He whispered so softly, that not even he could hear himself.

"…W-what did you say, Romano?" she curiously asked, after noticing his lips were mouthing something she couldn't comprehend.

"N-nothing, okay?" He blushed again, turning away from the three of them. "J-just shut up already, the mass is about to start." He balled his hands up and stood stiffly, trying to hide his pink-tinted cheeks.

She noticed he didn't change much from when they were children, but it suddenly warmed her heart a bit. "Come on…" she touched his hand and it opened reflexively. Maria took that chance and moved to hold onto him. "Let's all go together…" He gasped softly, as he looked at her almost-shyly. Why…wasn't he resisting…?

Instead, he just nodded and proceeded to follow her, his hand clasped onto hers.

...and it wasn't even the "Our Father" yet…

* * *

A/N: Wahh, thank you for your reviews! ; A ; You can suggest more pairings if you like by reviewing~ I really really love reviews, and I re-read them every time s-so yeah, I know...it's weird.. . ;; Thank you thank you~ I've always wanted to make a Romano one too, heehee...enjoy~


	10. America 2

**AMERICA**

* * *

"Alright, America…" his boss stood beside him, keeping his stature straight. "It's customary here in the Philippines to greet people by making…'beso' as they call it…" he turned and stared directly at him. "I've explained this to you yesterday after Maria told me about it… he frowned. "…you know what do, right?"

America , on the other hand, unfortunately had not paid attention to the guidance of his boss but he knew letting him know that now will bring him to greater troubles. "A-ah..yes, boss!" he grinned and saluted to him as a response. "Of course I know that..!" he laughed nervously. I won't let you down, sir."

"Good, because here they come now, America…" he plastered a smile on his face, waving as they arrived. America turned and did the same as well. Maria and her boss exited the doors of the airport, recognizing their presence.

"Maria!" he called out with a grin on his face, moving to run to her. His heart beat excitedly but he heard a quiet warning from his boss from behind, telling him that there was a need for formality in this situation. He stopped and walked to them instead, trying to keep his smile on.

"U-um…" As they neared to them, he suddenly forgot what to do first. _"Beso...beso...a-argh…! W-what the heck does that mean..!" _ All these within seconds and from afar, he quickly looked at Maria for help, telling her with his eyes that he didn't know what to do.

Maria noticed that he beginning to show signs of panic. Before they could get near to them, she eyed on America and mouthed the word, 'kiss'. _"..Kiss, kuya..! Beso is a kiss..!" _she tried to not let her own boss notice as he spent his time walking to them.

America understood her words and grinned back at her. _"Ohh! That's right..!" _he began to proudly tell himself, _"That's so easy, I knew I could do that." _

When he got there, he gave his best smile and moved to Maria.

He held her shoulders and…

…kissed her full on the lips and released her with a proud smile on his face. "Beso, right...?" he whispered. He turned to her boss and grinned, "…and its pleasure to meet you again, sir!" he gave him his signature thumbs-up, unaware of the jaw-dropping expressions from both of their bosses.

Maria stood there wide-eyed, her cheeks reddening like mad. "W-w-what was that..!" she couldn't bring up what she wanted to say to him, or what she was feeling right now. Surprised at what he did no matter how much he assured her he knew what he was doing? Mad that maybe he didn't understand in the end?

…or maybe even happy that he still kissed her like that whether he knew what beso meant or not..

_FIN~_

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha~!Ohh America, you kidder. Did you really know what beso-beso meant or not~? ;)

Please review, guys! 8D I really really love your reviews. The next chapter will come from your suggestions/reviews so I hope you keep on reviewing! 8D You can suggest as much as you like. :3 I'll make a pairing for the most requested country for the next chapter. :3 Thank you so so much, I hope you enjoyed reading it no matter how short it may have been..! OTL D:

By the way, beso is a form of kiss but it's cheek-to-cheek only and most girls do it, but guys doing it is fine as well. x3


	11. Japan

**JAPAN**

* * *

_"Maria, look, I'm sorry-!" Kiku tried to put up whatever bravery he had left in him. He had never seen her like this before. He tried to reach out to her, but she angrily shoved his hand away, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. _

_"H-how could you!" she cried out, turning her full body towards her, tiny bits of tears moved through her direction, immediately away from her bright chocolate brown eyes._

_"I-I-I never thought-!" he tried to explain, but was immediately taken aback when he saw her mixed emotion of anger and sadness. He was so sure he could feel her fighting back her tears._

_"That's just it!" she shot back, "You never thought at all! You never even considered how I felt about it! Do you even realize the stir you made single-handedly!" _

_He almost felt like crying herself. "I-I thought I w-was better..."_

_She started wiping her own tears, and it was almost Kiku's undoing to see such innocence and simplicity within her._

_You are better…!" she groaned, rubbing her temples. "So s-stop that…! You'll end up crying like me…" she took several blinks, regaining her composure._

Many years later…

"Do you still remember that time when we were kids?" Kiku chuckled softly, deeply embarrassed of his own actions in the past.

Maria was also equally embarrassed. She looks away, her cheeks growing pink. "Yes…" She nods silently.

She meets his gaze."You know, it's…never about how good the art is," she pats her head lightly which received him a soft gasp of surprise. She chuckled. She had expected that sort of reaction.

"It's the reason behind the art itself that's important," she continued, pulling her hand away.

He needed to make sure he knew what she was talking about. "...in other words...?" he tried to ask nicely, trying to grasp whatever she was saying.

"An inspiration, Kiku…" she smiles weakly, slowly crossing her arms.

"An...inspiration?" Kiku pondered on it for a moment, and in a few seconds, looked at her with an almost genuinely rare smile on his lips.

"W-what are you looking at me like that for…?" she stammered consciously, feeling insecure of his watchful eyes.

Kiku laughed and laid a small piece of paper on her hands. "Here, I thought you might like this one," he smiled. "This is my…inspiration." Then he took off immediately, leaving her to look at the paper he gave.

...a distinctively accurate picture of herself

She blushed. _"Oh, Kiku…"_

-FIN-


	12. Hong Kong

**HONGKONG - FIREWORK**

Here she was, stuck in the Kirkland's manor. It was definitely a lonely place. She was never this bored when Antonio took her in with Mexico, Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico. She missed her siblings a lot, but she'd never want to complain in front of Arthur. After all, he did her a favour, didn't he? Maybe Antonio didn't love her at all. Maybe he grew tired of her at some point. She never really did much for him as a country. It was highly possible that all she was is a burden to him.

Maria sighed sadly. Thinking of all this was not doing her any good. She takes a deep breath and looks up; absently staring at the portraits Arthur had hung up. She suddenly smiled inwardly; it was never as lonely as she thought. Li Wang was there. He never spoke much but his company was enough for Maria.

"Is something the matter, Piri…?" he'd always ask her every time he found her brooding over something.

She nods quietly, staring at the ground. "N-no, it's just the same thing, Li," she gives him a disarming smile, chuckling slightly. "There's nothing to worry about."

He stares at her with an absent look, her smile not working on him at all. "It doesn't seem that way to me at all." He sits beside her, his own eyes watchful. "Tell the truth, Piri."

She winces at his sudden bluntness but she was used to it. "It's about Antonio, that's all…" she gives in, playing with her fingers. "I know I should get over it but I miss him sometimes…" She replied honestly. "Even though he gave me away…" That's how she saw it. Antonio no longer wanted her to be his colony anymore. She closes her eyes. But for now, it was a nice feeling opening up to him. Hong Kong was really someone she could trust. He hides nothing from her so she feels she should do the same.

"…maybe he really is trying to get you back." He holds his chin as he leans back on the wall, twirling dynamite with his fingers. "Do not assume such things, Piri."

"…but it's been so long already—!" she frowns, not believing a word he says. "He's forgotten…" she murmurs, toning down. "He doesn't remember me anymore…!"

Hong Kong sighs and turns his body towards her direction. "Let's…assume that he's forgotten," he looks down and takes her hand, earning him a short gasp from Maria. "…if he did, then a part of him will still remember you…" he moves her hand towards her heart. "…right here."

"W-what…?" Maria tears up immediately, her heart skipping a beat. "Li, I…" she smiles weakly, her fingers curling up on her chest, "Thank you…" she looks up at him, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "I'll never forget this…"

She wipes her tears and tries to brush the subject away. She didn't want to put him down with her problems anymore. Smiling playfully, she calls out, "C-c'mon! Let's head back before Arthur makes us eat his cooking again." She turns and runs ahead of him, the rhythmic sound of her steps fading away.

He nods instead, lowering his arms as he continues to gaze at her. It felt nice to mean something to someone…

"Maybe I could also…mean something to you in your heart, Maria…?" he whispers softly to himself, touching his chest. It was beating. Far too loud.

As loud as…fireworks.


	13. Spain

**SPAIN **

"_Papa, papa, papa…!"_

"_Where are you…!"_

"_Please help me…!"_

Antonio couldn't sleep at all. Something was definitely bothering him. He couldn't tell what but Maria's voice rang in his ears that very same moment. He sighed heavily and sat up, rubbing his temples with his fingers. This wasn't the first time it happened. Most of the time it always turned out to be nothing. Maria always assured him of that every time he felt like he sprung to her rescue. He had to remember now that she wasn't a child anymore. She could live her own life without him, she was finally independent.

But these cries of help wouldn't stop. He didn't understand why they kept coming. Was it because he couldn't accept her independence? Or were delusions just rising up to his head telling him that she would forever be a child in his eyes?

He couldn't stop worrying. Swearing in Spanish, Antonio jumped right out of bed and dressed up immediately, racing for her home.

Something was definitely up.

There Maria was again—hidden under her sheets. The thunders wouldn't stop rumbling. The rain poured heavier by the minute. Storms were always common in the Philippines but these were one of those rampaging typhoons where she couldn't just take it anymore. How she hated herself for it; a tropical country not able to handle these things? Antonio would be ashamed if he heard of that.

"Papa…" she whispered helplessly, curling herself up in bed. She would never call for him. Never. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Not when the electricity was cut off after getting damaged by the storm. It was past midnight and the rain continued to pour. She couldn't sleep at all. It was too strong, too vicious; it was more than she could take. Tears began to form on her eyes, trickling down her cheek one by one. The walls of her pride began to break little by little—to the brink that all she wanted to do was find him in front of her room, reaching out for—

"Maria!" A voice rang through her ears. That same voice. That same sweet voice she had been dying to hear all this time but was too afraid to admit it. Antonio was right there. Barging himself into her home, he had ran towards her room almost as though he knew she would be right there.

"Papa…!" She cried out almost immediately, throwing the blanket away, her arms outstretched towards him. Biting back a sob, she buried herself in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. Nothing ever felt so good.

"Hush now, mi hija…" Antonio sighed heavily in relief, tightening his hold around her. He closed his eyes and stroked his hair lovingly, pulling her closer as much as possible.

"Make it stop, make it stop..." she whimpered quietly as though in a trance, pulling her arms away to cover her ears in an attempt to silence the roars of thunder. She felt like a child again. But she no longer cared. Not when Antonio was finally here. "Please, please, p-please…" she falls to her feet, pulling him down too as she begged blindly, her tears streaming down her cheeks which were flushed pink.

Her fingers were shaking. Her whole body was trembling in fear. Her eyes were shut and she was all curled up like a child.

…Antonio had never seen a sight so beautiful in his eyes.

He had never seen her so vulnerable, so helpless, so innocent. His own heart clenched. He had always wanted to see her look this honest. It was far too much for him to take. Biting his lip, he pulls her hands away from her ears and replaced them with his own. Pressing a long kiss on her forehead, he shifts his legs around her, trapping her body around him. "I can only do so much, mi poco tomangito…" he whispered softly.

She braced for the loud strikes of thunder to ring her ears but she heard none of it. Antonio's large hands gently covered them, her heart skipping a beat as she felt his lips press her forehead.

Maria parts her eyes slightly a few moments after she had calmed down. She looks up and Antonio gazes back at her, a small smile forming his lips. He leans closer and brushes her tears away with feathered kisses, almost tentatively as he had not wished to scare her away.

"Don't cry anymore, mi hija…" he whispers soothingly, ignoring the continuous rumbling of the thunder. "Please don't push me away…" Antonio blinks profusely as he remembered all those years she had spent trying to gain her independence. "I'm sorry for hurting you as well," he swallows his breath, leaning his forehead against hers. "…You know I'd never mean to." his voice is tinged with a mix of hurt and sadness, trying his best to hold back his own tears. "I love you very much, Maria—more than how much you would have wanted me to..." he whispers, finally letting all his feelings out.

But it was pointless. She'd never grow to hear any of it. He sighs. It was better off this way…

Maria's eyes were shut, the trembling of her body beginning to fade. Her cheeks were more flushed than before, but at least she had calmed down after a while. Closing his own eyes, he began to hear the fading of the storm. It was finally coming to an end. The rain was quieting down and the winds stopped blowing.

"There," he resumed back to his normal façade, pulling his hands away. "It wasn't so bad now, was it?" he gave his usual grin as he twirls with her hair playfully.

Brushing the remaining tears away, Maria looked up at him and smiled a little, taking small breaths. "Do you mean that, pa…pa?" she whispers shyly, looking down at the floor.

Antonio's smile was lost. What did she mean by that…?

…He covered her ears, didn't he?


End file.
